Just fairly
by Anna
Summary: Sully searches for and finds his surviving daughter. Can he take her away from her adoptive family?


Just Fairly  
  
  
  
" First we need to pack all this stuff, " Sully looked   
around, " if we're   
really going to move to the new homestead today"…  
" You must be tired from your journey, " Colleen   
supposed, " what if we   
move tomorrow?  
" No, " Michaela shook her head, " I want to start a   
new life in new   
homestead!"  
" Yes, " Brian added, " you want to be with Sully   
alone in your room!"…  
" Brian! - Colleen covered his mouth with her palm and   
rolled her eyes.  
"But that's the truth." - Brian tried to release, and his   
voice was muffled " Hank   
said just today, you both need a time for..."…  
Sully struggled not to burst into laughter with all his   
might, looking at   
Michaela's puzzled face.  
" Come on, Brian, " Colleen called her brother with the   
sweetest voice, not   
allowing him to finish his sentence " Let's help   
Matthew with the wagon!"  
She almost dragged him out of the room, and Michaela   
and Sully couldn't help   
laughing, exchanging glances.  
  
At the next moment Matthew came in:  
" The wagon is full, " he reported, " we're going to   
move, while you're   
packing the rest, and then I'll come back.. I'll take   
Colleen and Brian with me.  
  
Of course they spend much more time kissing and holding   
each other, than packing   
the belongings.  
" Oh, " Michaela finally exclaimed, " Matthew will be   
here soon…Sully, let's   
pack."  
" Sure, " he grinned, not releasing his embrace.  
" Sully, " Michaela insisted, "come on, take this   
chest!"  
She reached out to give him a small chest, but suddenly dropped   
it to the floor. The   
cover broke off and some papers spilled out of the   
chest…Michaela kneeled to look at   
them, trying to guess what they were.  
" Here are Charlotte's letters, " she finally said, "   
It seems nobody's opened   
this since kids moved to this homestead."  
" Are you going to leave them here?" - Sully asked  
" No, I'll take them - for Colleen and Brian.   
They would want to read them."  
  
She picked up the letters and put them back into the chest.  
" Here's one more, " Sully pulled a paper from under   
her shoe and involuntarily   
looked through the text. It was a telegram.  
" What is it, Sully? Sully!" - Michaela looked at him   
with some fear.   
He couldn't take his eyes from the sheet of paper, and   
his hands were appreciably trembling.  
" Sully?" - she put her hand on his shoulder, " are you   
alright?"  
  
" She had found her… " he finally uttered, " Charlotte   
had found Abby, but   
couldn't tell me…the telegram arrived the day she   
died."  
" What are you talking about ? Who is Abby?" - Michaela   
didn't understand  
" Abby is my daughter, " Sully said in a low voice.  
" You… you told me, Abagail died together with the   
baby…and baby's name was   
Hannah, not Abby"…  
  
Sully lowered his head:  
" There were two girls…twins, and Abby survived…but   
she was kidnapped a few weeks later.  
" Kidnapped?!"  
Sully nodded, turning away from her, his eyes moist.  
" Why didn't you tell me?"  
" I couldn't, " he answered, barely above a whisper, "   
it was so…painful…I was trying to find her, but…" he sighed, " I   
couldn't…so I left   
Colorado Springs and enlisted in the Army…I didn't know,   
that Charlotte tried   
to find her too"…  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlotte Cooper squeezed the telegram in her hand.   
She finally did it and was  
so proud of herself…  
Sully will be in town today for sure, to put flowers   
at the graves of  
Abagail and Hannah, she thought to herself.  
She will show him the telegram, and the pain and   
despair will finally  
disappear from his eyes. Although the Indians gave him   
the strength to live,  
the deep pain and grief ...and guilt were always   
with him…the terrible   
guilt…  
Sully blamed himself that his infant daughter was   
kidnapped. He   
never  
reproached Charlotte, but she knew - it had stayed   
with her also.  
The vision of the first time she met Sully filtered   
into her mind, it was the summer of 1859.  
  
She had just nursed Brian and put him into his crib.   
Ethan was, as always,  
somewhere in town. Truly said, she knew exactly where   
he was- at Hank's…  
Somebody knocked at the door, and she came to open it,   
hoping that her   
husband  
had finally decided to come home.  
  
She was surprised to see a tall blond man standing   
there, but he looked  
familiar.  
He worked out at Le Meux's silver mines, and visited   
town from time to time   
for  
supplies.  
"Shh," She put her finger to her lips, "my baby is   
asleep."  
"Sorry, ma'm,." - he said in a low voice as he removed   
his tattered hat,  
"I'm Daniel Simon… I was told, you're a kind of   
doctor…"  
"All there is around these parts, but I'm just a   
midwife…You'd better ask   
Jake  
Slicker."  
"Can't do that ma'm, he's drunk. " he looked at   
Charlotte pleadingly, "My friend hurt his arm.....looks bad…would you please check on him?"  
"Well, all right, yes," Charlotte nodded, she turned to her elder son,  
"Matthew, I have to go tend to someone, now you watch after Brian for a while"…  
"No," Matthew grimaced, "he'll wail again."  
"He's sleeping," Charlotte said with a soft but stern   
voice, "and I think   
he'll be sleeping  
until I'm back…Look after Colleen, she can help ya   
with Brian, I'll be back soon…"  
"Okay," he said reluctantly.  
  
  
Daniel's friend was about his age, but looked younger,   
perhaps because he  
was smaller and thinner. Glancing at his sun-bleached   
disheveled hair and  
deep blue eyes , Charlotte thought with a smile, that   
a lot of girls would  
be sweet on him.  
He was sitting on the cot, cradling his bandaged arm   
and looked surprised   
when  
Charlotte walked toward him.  
"No need to bother Mrs.Cooper, Danny." He told his   
friend, then turned to  
Charlotte, "Good morning, Ma'm.".  
"Good morning, well it ain't that for you now is it?   
Let me just look at   
your  
arm, I ain't a  
doctor, but maybe I can help you with it. What's your   
name?" Charlotte sat  
next to him.  
"Sully," he answered, hesitating as she gently took   
his arm.  
"That's your name or a nickname?" She asked.  
"That's my surname," he answered, still hesitant.  
"Everyone calls him just Sully." Daniel added.  
"Now you gonna take this dirty bandage off and let me   
look?" Charlotte   
asked.  
"There's no need… nothing serious," Sully slowly   
removed the bandage,   
seeing  
this  
woman meant business, "Danny, you shouldn't have   
bothered this nice lady."  
Daniel just waved his hand. "And let you bleed to   
death? Someone gashed him  
with a  
knife."  
Charlotte shook her head, "I don't care how he got it,   
That's none of my  
business, but you,  
boys, are too young for saloon fights."  
Daniel chuckled, "This wasn't a saloon fight! Some   
drunk at the store tried   
to  
abuse Miss  
Abby, and Sully pushed him away. You know, he and   
Abby are….."  
Sully gave his friend an angry look and he immediately   
changed the subject,   
"Sully  
didn't  
complain, but I know it hurts - he tossed and turned   
all night."  
"Well, I'll try to help you." Charlotte smiled, but   
she was not so sure   
that  
she  
could help here. The wound looked bad, and Charlotte   
could only  
clean the wound and put a few stitches in it.…  
"How much do I owe you?"Sully asked as she finished  
Charlotte looked at their worn clothes and answered:  
"Nothing…after all, I'm not a real doctor."  
"No," Sully shook his head, "you left your kids , your   
chores…please,  
take at least this."  
"  
  
  
  
He dragged a small chest from under the cot and   
withdrew some carved   
wooden  
toys.  
He ran his fingers over the smooth wood, "Here, this   
one is for your boy,"   
he  
gave her the  
horse with a wagon, "and this one - for your girl."   
He handed her a small doll shaped piece,   
"Unfortunately, I have nothing for your   
youngest now…but..."  
Charlotte almost gasped, "So beautiful! You have a   
real talent for   
carving!  
" You wouldn't need to work in a mine if you'd sell   
them."  
" "No," Sully smiled, embarassed by her comments, "I   
do these carvings just for myself and my friends."  
"And for all the kids around." Daniel smiled.  
"Well, thank you, Sully! It's the nicest 'thank you'   
I ever got!"   
Charlotte told  
him.  
Sully nodded as he slid the chest back under the   
cot.  
"Take care of yourself and you should be fine," she   
said, although she still wondered.  
  
The Cooper kids enjoyed their new toys.  
"Where did you get them?" Matthew asked.  
"A very nice young man from the mining camp gave   
them to me for you."  
"What kind of man?" Little Colleen asked.  
"A very nice, good man," Charlotte smiled.  
"So, why he's living in a mining camp? Miss Olive   
told us they are and fighting there…," Matthew said.  
"He just has no other place to live."Charlotte   
explained, "That's where those men live."  
"Why wouldn't he come for lunch?" Colleen asked,   
"There are no apple pies in this mining camp are there?"  
"You're right." Charlotte agreed, she thought it was   
a good idea to invite the two young men to lunch.  
"Besides that," she said out loud, "they could help   
repair the fence, Ethan   
never did."  
  
  
  
Daniel appeared at the Cooper's two days later…  
Charlotte was sitting near the window, holding Brian. Olive, who was visiting   
her today, was playing with Matthew and Colleen. Ethan,   
as always, was spending time in Hank's saloon…  
Charlotte became more aware each day that her   
marriage was  
broken. Ethan held no interest in her nor their children.  
She wiped the tear from her cheek and sighed   
gravely, looking at the rain  
through the window…  
  
Daniel was soaked through to his bones, the water   
dropped on the floor   
from  
his hat…He was out of breath, it seemed as if he ran   
all the way from the  
camp.  
Looking at his sad and worried face, Charlotte   
guessed, "Sully? He's worse?"  
Daniel nodded, "Please, Mrs.Cooper, help him…Jake is   
not in his barbershop, the door is  
locked…please…"  
"Yes, of course, I'll go with you." Charlotte told   
him, "Wait a minute."  
Olive appeared from another room, glancing at   
Daniel:  
"I know you…Your friend is sweet on our Abby." She   
noticed Charlotte rushing about the room, "Where are you going, Charlotte?"  
"His friend is hurt badly," Charlotte explained,   
"Would you please stay  
here with the kids?"  
"Sure," Olive said, "I like how this lad, Sully,   
is courting Abby…can't  
understand why Loren hates him…" Olive wondered out   
loud.  
  
This time the tent was full of miners and it was   
very noisy, Charlotte  
coughed from the smell of cheap cigars, whisky and   
dirty clothes. Through the cigar smoke she barely could see Sully, who was   
laying still on his cot, his eyes closed.  
He didn't stir, as Charlotte approached and touched   
his hand. She put her hand on his forehead. - he was burning up.  
"How is he?" Daniel tried to look over her shoulder  
"Bad, I'm afraid," Charlotte said honestly, "he   
can't stay here, I'll take him home…Then you'll go to the army camp for a doctor."  
"Sure…Mrs Cooper," he looked pleadingly at her,   
"please… make him well…  
he's my best friend, we have nobody except each   
other in a whole world…"  
"I'll try , Daniel…Now, go get the wagon." She sat   
at the edge of his cot   
and took his hand. His wound was red and swollen.  
Sully's eyes fluttered open, "Abby… " he whispered   
hoarsely, "Abagail…"  
"No, Sully, it's me, Charlotte…I'll take you to my   
homestead….you'll be fine," she whispered.  
"No, I'm fine, don't want…to bother you," he could   
barely be heard, then his eyes closed again.  
  
Olive just rolled her eyes looking at Sully, "You   
need help here." she said  
firmly, "I'll stay  
here for the night." Sometimes she wondered about   
her friend's common sense.  
Daniel brought the doctor from the army camp, but he   
didn't tell them any good news.  
"The infection is severe," he said, "but he'll have a chance if we.........ah, amputate his arm as soon as possible."  
Sully struggled to sit up, "No," he whispered,   
"please…no!"  
"That's his right arm!" Charlotte exclaimed, "Doc,   
he's only about 20,  
and he has no kins…you can't do it."  
He shrugged, "He has no choice, if the infection   
spreads..."  
Olive interrupted, "Suppose, you're wrong?" She   
glared at the doctor and   
then stepped toward Daniel, "Here is some money, pay the   
doctor and show him   
out."  
"He will die without amputation!" The doctor   
protested, "Let me know if you change your mind. I really advise you to think,   
while it's not too late. You will be responsible!!"  
After he left, Charlotte, Daniel, and Olive briefly   
glanced at each other,  
wondering  
what they should do.  
"I've seen once how one of my cowboys did this for   
his friend, and it  
worked…We need to reopen his wound, clean it and   
then cauterize with a  
glowing knife or poker," Olive said.  
"Do you mean.....Olive!" Charlotte was shocked,   
"That's like branding your cattle!"  
"Exactly," Olive nodded, "but that's his only chance."  
She leaned down next to Sully and asked, "Sully, did   
you hear us?"  
He nodded weakly  
"Do you want to try? It's very painful, but perhaps we can save your arm.  
What do you think?"  
"Okay…" he whispered, his eyes closing again  
"Charlotte, take the young ones to Emily," Olive   
said, "and you, Daniel,   
bring me a large knife from the kitchen "  
  
" Don't worry, I'll feed Brian, if he gets hungry, "   
Emily told Charlotte,  
" Thank you, Emily…Didn't want to bother you, but…  
Abby told me Sully is a good man, " Emily said, "   
Does she knows what's   
happened to him.  
" No, " Charlotte answered, " we'll tell her, but   
Loren….  
" It seems that he'll feel better with Abby at his side, "   
Emily said, " They are   
courting, you know…  
  
" Well, Daniel, hold him tightly, " Olive ordered ,and taking a deep   
breath, pressed the red- hot knife to the open wound.   
Sully's eyes opened wide, he pulled up with an agonizing scream and fell   
back, unconscious.  
Daniel turned pale and covered his mouth with his   
palm. Charlotte almost   
fainted as well. Olive looked calm, but she was scared   
too.  
She took a deep breath:  
" Now we need to wait…  
  
Ethan didn't come home that night…this behavior was   
typical for him for last   
several days….  
The kids were already asleep, and Olive returned to   
her ranch…She finished   
her daily chores and looked at the window   
again…nothing.  
She sighed and went to the bedroom…  
Sully was awake…he was definitely in pain, but didn't   
want to bother   
Charlotte. However, his fever was lower.  
" How are you? - Charlotte asked  
" Better, " he answered in a whisper, " Mrs.Cooper…he   
didn't saw off my arm?  
" No, Sully…It seems you're really better. Now, you need   
to rest .Would you   
want some water?  
He nodded, and she helped him to sit up. As he drank   
the fill of the glass,   
she helped him to lie back down and involuntarily   
slightly stroked his wavy   
hair.  
Sully took her hand:  
" My Ma always did like this…" he said softly, " she   
was very kind…like you…  
He closed his eyes, and within a minute drifted off to   
sleep, still holding   
her hand, like a child, holding the hand of his mother  
Charlotte's eyes moistened. He was so lonely, so   
sensitive, although he   
tried to hide it. How desperately he needed someone   
to hold him, love   
him…She didn't know how he lost all his family, but   
she could imagine how   
painful it could be for him…  
She was sitting near him almost all night. Before the   
dawn his forehead   
became cool and damp, the fever was gone.  
Charlotte rose from the chair and took Sully's jacket,   
to sew it up. When   
the took it, the small photo fell on the floor from   
his pocket. That was a   
family portrait - a man in a dark suit, young woman   
and two kids. The   
youngest one was about 3 or 4, with long light locks,   
and, to her   
wonderment, Charlotte recognized Sully in him. He   
looked like his mother.  
Charlotte gazed at the face of young woman. She didn't   
look like the women   
Charlotte knew, her face was fine and refined, and   
Sully took something from   
her…His friend Daniel was simple and common, but Sully   
was different…  
  
The knock at the door interrupted her thoughts…But   
that was not Ethan   
again..that was Abagail Bray, her eyes wide opened   
with concern, and her   
hair disheveled:  
" Mrs.Cooper…Aunt Olive just told me, Sully's very   
sick. How is he?"  
" Definitely better…He's resting now."  
" May I see him?"  
" Sure…Abby, did he already?  
" What? - Abagail blushed  
" Propose to you.  
" No, " she smiled shyly…" Not yet, but…  
" Wait a minute, " Charlotte came to bedroom and bent to speak to Sully.  
" Sully, here is somebody who wants to see you.  
A wide smile crossed his face:  
"Abby?!  
" Yes…But, Sully, I want to warn you - I'll lock the   
door, and won't unlock   
it until you ask her something."  
Sully turned serious:  
" Do you think she'll agree?"  
" I'm sure, " Charlotte smiled…" Now, go on!  
Some time after, she secretly opened the door and   
glanced inside. Sully sat in his bed, propped on the pillows, holding Abagail's   
hand. His face was very happy. Abigail's back was to Charlotte, and she couldn't see her face,   
but she heard her speaking softly: " Sure, I will,   
Sully! I love you too…  
Charlotte stepped back and closed the door. Soon,   
Abagail appeared, her eyes   
shining.  
" Thank you so much, Mrs.Cooper! - she exclaimed  
" For what? - Charlotte raised her brows  
" For giving us… giving Sully a chance to tell me…and   
for saving his life."   
she said smiling  
" Truly said that was Olive who saved his life…but,   
anyway, I'm happy for   
you. Are you going to convince Loren?  
The smile faded.  
" No, " Abagail sighed, " he's so stubborn. But I   
don't care! I'll marry   
Sully that's all…I don't know why he hates Sully! My   
ma likes him, so as   
Aunt Olive.  
" Sully's a good man, " Charlotte said, " I think,   
Loren just can't admit   
that you're already grown-up and are able to make your   
own decisions. I   
think, he'll change his mind then…But, anyway, you can   
live in my   
boardinghouse as long as you want.  
" Thank you… Sully's going to build a house for us. My   
ma said she will give   
us a piece of land…  
" That's great, " Charlotte smiled, " You'll be happy   
together… Sully needs   
family so much…  
" I know, " Abagail said, " I'll be his family…  
  
Sully spent a few more days in Charlotte's   
boardinghouse, until his arm   
healed. Daniel visited him and told him that the foreman   
tried to fire Sully,   
but other miners defended him. He was very happy to   
see his friend looking   
better, but didn't show much joy as Sully told him   
about Abagail.  
Ethan almost didn't care about Sully's appearance in   
their home. He was   
much more interested in his poker debt, and spent all   
the time at Hank's   
again.  
During this time, Sully did a lot of the daily chores   
instead of Ethan, although   
his arm still bothered him.  
Besides that, Charlotte even was surprised, how her   
kids enjoyed Sully 's   
company.  
Next day after Daniel's visit she delivered a baby   
in a farm far from   
town, and rushed home, imagined the wails of hungry   
Brian and anger of the older   
kids.  
But the first sound she had heard was the kids laughing. Even   
Brian, smiling   
broadly and cooing, shook the new rattle. Matthew and   
Colleen were preparing   
the table for supper, chatting with Sully, who stirred   
something in a pan.  
"Sully told us stories! Sully taught me to chop the   
firewood! Sully made us gravy!" the kids told her at the same time  
"'Mr.Sully', " Charlotte corrected, but Sully shook   
his head…  
" No, just Sully, please…I used to…  
" Okay…Sully, I've never knew you're so good with   
kids…  
" I like kids, " he answered with a broad smile, " you   
have wonderful kids,   
Charlotte. I always dreamed about having a big family…  
" You'll be a wonderful husband and father, "   
Charlotte told him, " Abby's   
very lucky.  
" It's me who's lucky, " Sully answered.  
  
" I've already told the Reverend about the wedding ceremony, " Olive whispered   
into Charlotte's ear.  
They were standing in a distant corner of Loren's   
store.  
" I'll ask Grace to cook something special, " Olive   
continued,  
" Fine…But, Olive..did you talk with Loren  
Olive frowned:  
" He's stubborn as a mule. But Abby's definitely his   
daughter, told him,   
she'll marry Sully anyway, even without Loren's   
permission."  
Maude Bray closed the door behind the last customer   
and joined the women:  
" I visited Sully yesterday, " she said in a low   
voice, " in their new   
homestead. It's really pretty, I couldn't believe such   
a young fella built   
all this just by himself I know, Abby will be happy   
with him, he's so kind   
and gentle…  
" Sure, " Olive agreed, " he's not a lazy drunk like  
that Martin is…That's   
just Loren's stupid stubbornness! Maude, what about   
the wedding dress?  
" Dorothy just finished it, " Maude said, and turned   
to Charlotte, " She's   
my younger sister.  
  
This minute Loren appeared, and three women, exchanging   
glances, returned to   
their chores.  
  
  
The wedding was very decent and simple. Unfortunately,   
neither Olive nor   
Daniel was there. Olive was driving the cattle in New   
Mexico, and Daniel   
left with some other former miners to Nevada for gold   
rush.  
Maude, Emily, some Abagail's and Sully's friends,   
Charlotte, Ethan and their   
kids - not very many people were there.  
Loren didn't come to Abagail's wedding, and told   
Maude, who tried to   
convince him, that he has no more daughter. But even   
this couldn't spoil the   
happy wedding.  
After the ceremony the newlyweds went to their new   
home and Sully solemnly   
carried his wife over the threshhold.  
Five years they lived happily together. They often   
visited Charlotte, and she noticed the sadness in Abagail's eyes, as she   
looked at little   
Brian. But she didn't want to give up and every time   
told Charlotte:  
" I know, we'll have a baby, you'll see…  
  
" Congratulations, Sully, " Charlotte appeared at the   
homestead porch,   
holding the tiny bundle." you have a daughter.  
" May I hold her? " Sully asked, carefully taking the   
baby from Charlotte.   
He smiled, looked at tiny face of his newborn daughter   
and dark fluff on her   
head - future dark and silky hair of her mother.  
" Hey, little one, " Sully whispered to the baby, "   
I'm your Pa, and I love   
you …so much."  
" She's a beauty, " Charlotte said, " just like her   
mother…  
" May I see Abby? - Sully looked at Charlotte   
worryingly, " How is she?"  
" Tired, " she answered, " you'll see her later, and   
now she needs some   
rest"…  
Suddenly, they had heard a scream from the room, and   
Maude's yell:  
" Charlotte, hurry! She's having contractions again!"  
" Looks like you'll have twins, Sully, " Charlotte said as   
she rushed back.  
  
In mid-afternoon they arrived at the Denver hospital, but   
it was too late. The baby girl lived just for few minutes, and Abigail died   
an hour later from the blood loss.  
They returned to Colorado Springs, and, as they reached Bray's store,   
Maude turned pale, gasping for air and collapsed.  
Charlotte asked Sully to drive back home and promised   
to help him later. But   
she spent a lot of time with Maude, then talked with   
Jake about taking care   
of Abagail's body…anyway, she could go to Sully's   
homestead just before midnight.  
She had found him desperately pacing back and forth,   
cradling his crying baby.  
" I don't know what to do ," he lifted his reddened   
eyes, filled with tears,   
to her, " she's hungry, but I don't know how to feed her…I can't believe,   
that Abby's gone."…  
He turned away, his shoulders shaking with silent   
sobs.  
Charlotte put her hand on his shoulder.  
" Sully, I know…that's awful. But you must be strong   
for your baby, you must   
raise her, Sully…I'll milk the cow, and we'll feed   
her. Now, I'll show you how to change her diapers. She's so beautiful, your   
daughter…" Charlotte   
talked non-stop, trying to comfort Sully somehow, to   
distract him from his grief and despair.  
Her voice was calm and soothing, but she was afraid even   
to imagine how Sully felt, staying almost all night alone in his empty   
homestead with crying newborn.  
  
Finally the baby was fed and changed, and slept   
peacefully in Sully's arms.  
" Put her into her crib and get some rest, Sully, "   
Charlotte advised, "   
You'll get sick without eating and sleep."  
Sully shook his head  
" I'd better hold her…Let her stay with me."  
Charlotte's heart ached with sympathy, but the truth   
was, she could help Sully just a little.  
" I need to go back home, " she said, " but I'll come back  
in the afternoon to help."…  
She squeezed his hand:  
" Hold on, Sully…for your daughter's sake."  
He lifted his head:  
" I will, " he said barely above a whisper, " I know I   
must… but it's so   
hard….."  
  
  
After the funeral Loren yelled at Sully, blaming him   
for Abagail's death.  
Sully stood silently near the grave, holding his tiny   
daughter. His lips   
quivered, but his eyes were dry. In Charlotte's   
opinion he looked just   
awful…He said nothing to Loren, as if he didn't hear   
him at all.  
" Loren, " Charlotte finally inquired, " don't yell like this, you'll scare   
your granddaughter."  
" I don't need this breed!, " Loren yelled even   
louder, " if it caused my   
daughter's death!"  
" You told her she's not your daughter anymore, "   
Sully spoke for the first time, " but she loved you anyway."…  
Loren just turned his back to him, and departed,   
drawing away with the sobbing Maude.  
  
Next evening Sully knocked at Charlotte's door.  
" She's crying all the time, " he said, fear in his   
eyes, "and spits out   
the nipple…and she dirtied all her diapers."  
The baby was swaddled in Sully's clean shirt.  
" That's her tummy, " Charlotte told him, " It seems that  
cow's milk doesn't agree with   
her."  
" So what can I do? - he asked  
" We'll put a warm cloth on her tummy, and…Sully, I   
have an idea! There is a couple in my boarding house…the lady was in labor   
just a few days ago, but her baby…he's gone. I think she'll agree to feed your   
baby."  
  
Daisy Hughes agreed. Her husband was very excited,   
looking how the colour   
returned to her cheeks. She even smiled a bit, holding   
a baby.  
Since that day Sully brought Abby to Mrs. Hughes every   
morning and in the evening fed her breast milk from a bottle.  
Life seemed to return back to normal. Sully still was grieving for   
Abagail and Hannah. But now he had little Abby,   
someone who needed him so   
much. She gave him strength to live.  
  
Than Charlotte did something she would blame herself   
for many times over. Ethan   
suddenly became so tender and gentle with her, as he   
never was for the last few years. He invited her and the kids to Denver for a week,   
and she agreed. Before they left, she asked Sully to stay in her   
boardinghouse until they come back.  
Those seven days were the happiest days Charlotte had spent in   
many years. The Coopers spent a lot of time just walking the streets,   
shopping, having lunch in the restaurant.  
There was a time when she hoped there was a chance to   
save their marriage.   
Sometimes she worried about Sully and his baby,   
but she knew the Hughes were there to help him…besides that, she would be back   
soon.  
  
When Coopers returned, neither the Hughes  
nor Sully were in town.  
A few days later, Ethan left her without any explanation,   
taking all the family's money with him.  
  
  
Abby cried three or four times during the night. Sully   
tried to comfort her, but nothing helped. The baby was definitely hungry,   
and showed this very clearly.  
Finally, Mrs.Hughes had heard the baby's wails, and   
knocked on Sully's door:  
" Mr.Sully, I think she's hungry  
" Yes, " he said, " I just didn't want to bother you at night.  
" It's no bother, " she smiled, " please, let me   
take her to our room   
…I'll nurse her, and you'll get some rest.  
She sympathetically looked at his sunken cheeks and   
dark circles beneath his eyes.  
"No, I'm fine, " he protested,  
"You're not, " she objected, " please, let me…  
Abby's tiny face wrinkled and she started to cry   
again.  
"Okay, " Sully agreed reluctantly. He knew what this   
woman had been through…She   
helped him so much, he thought, and deserved to nurse   
a baby for a while…"   
"Thank you, I'll take her later,  
" You're so beautiful, " Mrs.Hughes whispered into   
baby's ear, as she left   
Sully's room, " I love you so much…can't bear if he  
takes you away from   
me…I can't!"…  
  
Just now, as Abby was taken to another room, Sully   
felt how exhausted he was. Since Abby was born, he barely had proper food  
or sleep.  
"I'll just sit here for a while, " he thought, " and   
then go get Abby.  
He relaxed in a chair, then his eyes closed and he   
immediately drifted off into a very deep sleep.  
  
  
" Edward, hurry please…we need to leave now! "- Daisy   
Hughes pleaded, " We'll   
take her home.  
" Wait! - her husband stopped her, " Daisy, we can't!   
That's Mr.Sully's   
baby!"  
" It doesn't matter, " Mrs Hughes exclaimed, " Please,   
Edward…I beg you…  
" Are you crazy? - Mr.Hughes cried, outraged, " Just think   
what you're doing! You   
just asked me to kidnap the child! Mr.Sully will have   
all the rights to put us into jail"…  
" I don't care, " she said stubbornly, " She's OUR   
BABY now!"  
" Then think about Mr.Sully, " Mr.Hughes tried to   
bring his wife to reason,   
" this baby is all the family he has."  
" He will marry again and have more children of his   
own…And you know, we'll   
never…never"…  
She started to cry hysterically.  
The doctor told her she'll never have children. The   
baby that died a few   
minutes after his birth, was their last hope.   
Mr.Hughes remembered, how   
Daisy tried to take her own life after doctor told her that.  
He knows she could try it again, this time   
successfully.  
He took a deep breath…  
" Daisy, " he said finally, " okay, let's pack."…  
  
  
Sully awoke with a start. It was late afternoon, that meant he slept more   
than twelve hours. It was time to take Abby from Mrs. Hughes.  
  
It was quiet in the boardinghouse…Very quiet, Too   
quiet.  
Sully knocked at the Hughes' door, and it opened   
itself.  
The room was empty. The Hughes' were gone, as well as their luggage, and Abby…  
Sully couldn't believe his eyes. He rushed to the   
street, stopping all the   
townsfolk passing by, asking them, if they saw the Hughes   
leaving. But they saw nothing like this.  
  
Sully didn't know what to do. Emptiness and despair   
claimed him, as the last tie that connected him with his family, was broken. He   
walked aimlessly along   
the street, and suddenly noticed the newspaper soaking   
in a puddle near the   
barbershop .The large headline caught his eyes - "THE   
NEWS FROM THE   
BATTLEFIELD"…  
It was the only way out, " he thought. He could die   
there, be killed in   
the war and finally join his family there, in Heaven.  
Next day he was on the way to Saint Louis . He   
couldn't know how close he   
was there to his daughter…  
  
Charlotte Cooper smiled, putting the telegram into her   
chest.  
" I'm hungry! - she had heard Brian's voice from   
another room.  
" Wait a minute! - Charlotte told him, " I need to   
milk the cow.  
She stood up and went to the barn. There was thick   
brushwood around - nobody   
has time to pull up them. This summer there were many   
rattlesnakes in a   
woods nearby, and widow Peterson told her a few days   
ago, that the snake ate some eggs in her barn. So, Charlotte warned the kids   
to be careful there and take a large stick with them…Charlotte did the   
same, but now she was so excited with the news about Sully's daughter, that she  
absolutely forgot   
about the stick…  
  
  
" What are you going to do now? - Michaela asked Sully  
" I'll go get her, " Sully said firmly, " That's all.  
" Okay, you're right, " Michaela turned away  
He turned her face to him and looked at her eyes:  
" Michaela…what's the matter? It seems like you don't want me   
to take her?  
" No… she's your daughter, and that's what you must   
do…I understand."  
" Michaela, " he pulled her closer, " my feelings for   
you never change…don't   
worry. But we need Abby to live here, with us. I gave   
Abagail my word to do   
all I can to make my girl happy."  
" I know, " Michaela tried to hide her concern, " I   
gave a word to   
Charlotte, and never regretted…Hope, you Abby will be   
happy here…  
" She will, I know, " he smiled at her.  
  
" Cloud Dancing, I'm going to Saint Louis, to take my   
daughter back!" - Sully   
was in a hurry to bring the news to his best friend.  
" I'm happy you know she's alive and safe. But the   
Spirits told me that you   
must make some important decision, and must be wise   
enough not to do   
something ill-advised. Things sometimes look different   
after you think them through."  
" There is nothing to think about, " Sully said, "She's my daughter. She was kidnapped. Now I'm going to take her back. That's all."  
The medicine man shrugged:  
" That's what the Spirits told me."  
" You mean, Michaela might be upset with that, feel as if I try to compare   
her with Abagail? But she understands me, I talked   
with her"…  
" I don't know, " Cloud Dancing repeated, " that's all   
they said"…  
  
Michaela looked at the train moving from   
Colorado Springs, and her eyes became wet.  
" He'll back very soon, Michaela, " Dorothy put her   
hand on Michaela's shoulder, " Don't worry. I know, you're newlyweds,   
but your husband must   
go out of town from time to time, and you must stay   
here and wait…That's the woman's lot."  
" There's something else, Dorothy, " Michaela   
admitted, " I'm scared….Sully   
will bring here Abby, his daughter…he will see her   
every day, and she will   
remind him"…  
" Michaela, " Dorothy gazed at her, " did you really   
think that Sully could   
forget Abagail? She was the part of his life, but it   
doesn't mean he doesn't   
love you. You're wrong, if you're worrying about his   
feelings for you…You know, Michaela, Sully loves you with all his heart,   
but he must keep his   
promise, without this he couldn't be the Sully you love."  
" I know, but…there is another problem….this girl   
lived for about seven   
years in this family, and now she needs to get used to   
another one…She   
couldn't remember Sully, and I'm doubt she'll love us,   
who took her from the   
people who raised her"…  
" Did you try to talk with Sully?"  
" No, I didn't want him to think that I'm worried   
because I'm jealous."  
Dorothy nodded:  
" I know Sully will make the right decision"…  
" I hope so, Dorothy, " Michaela sighed, " I hope so"…  
  
The Hughes family didn't move anywhere. Their house in   
Saint Louis was almost   
as large and fancy as the Quinn's in Boston.  
A gray -haired man opened the door and looked at   
Sully's buckskins with disgust.  
" Did you come the wrong door, Mister?" - he asked not   
very politely.  
" I don't think so, " Sully said, " I need Mr.Edward   
Hughes or his wife."  
" I'm sorry, " the butler answered, " they aren't   
home. I don't know when   
they will be back"…  
  
Suddenly Sully had heard the bass barking and noticed   
the dog, huge as a   
calf, running to him from the corridor.  
" Ralph! Ralph! Get back!" - the butler yelled, " You'd   
better get out of   
here, Mister, so he doesn't bite you."  
But Ralph approached Sully and suddenly stopped,   
lifting his big head and   
gazing at him. Then the dog sat near his feet and his   
tongue slightly licked   
Sully's hand.  
" William, look!" - a small girl appeared from one of   
the rooms , "It looks like  
Ralph likes him!"  
She turned to Sully, " He likes you, mister."  
Sully's heart stopped for a moment...that was his   
daughter. His Abby. Now,   
at almost seven years old, she looked like her mother, with   
the same hazelnut eyes and long dark hair, but her hair was wavy, like Sully's.  
" You're wrong, William." she told the butler, " Ma   
and Pa are home, they   
are upstairs. Let me show you, Mister"…  
" Miss Hughes, " William began, " we don't know this   
man and..."…  
The girl shrugged:  
" Ralph likes him. He never was mistaken before."  
She took Sully's hand and accompanied him upstairs.  
" I'm Abby, " the girl introduced herself, " and here   
is Ralph, my best friend. He's a St. Bernard dog. Pa told me, some bad   
people tried to kidnap me once, and I need Ralph to protect me I don't know why   
he likes you……He   
usually doesn't like any stranger," …  
"I'm not a stranger, my sweet girl…" Sully thought, "   
You can't even   
imagine, how happy I am just to look at you…'  
" What is your name, Mister? - Abby asked  
" Sully." - he finally uttered. The lump in his throat   
didn't allow him to   
speak, and he barely fought tears back.  
" Nice to meet you, Mr.Sully, " Abby smiled, " Here…  
She opened the door to the reception room.  
Both Hughes rushed up and turned white, as Sully   
entered the room.  
" That's Mr.Sully. Ralph likes him, " Abby said   
proudly.  
" Abby, sweetheart, please go to your room."-   
Mr. Hughes told her, trying   
to stay calm, " Mr.Sully…we need to talk…  
" Okay, " she answered reluctantly, " Come on, Ralph,   
" she grabbed the dog   
for his collar and left.  
  
"How did you find us?" - Mr.Hughes asked  
" I came to take my daughter back, where she belongs -   
Sully said instead of answering the question, "and I think this will be just fair.  
" We love her and took care for her all these years."   
Mrs. Hughes inquired  
" We gave her a loving family , and she'll have the best   
education in this   
area," Mr.Hughes said, " You never could do for her   
all we're able. Don't   
you think about her boon?"  
" What are you talking about? - Sully interrupted him,   
" she's my daughter,   
my blood, and you just kidnapped her when I trusted   
her to you! She's my   
daughter, and must live with her father!  
" Abby doesn't know you . She knows us as her real   
family, and you'll be JUST A STRANGER who came to take her from the   
people she loves."  
" Do you want me to take her through a trial?" -   
Sully asked coldly, " I really doubt you'll be able to win this battle."  
Mr.Hughes lowered his head.  
" I know you have all the rights to bring me to   
trial, Mr.Sully. It's my   
fault, but I did this for my wife…she couldn't have   
the children of her own,   
and tried to kill herself, after our baby's death. .I   
was afraid to lose her   
too . You've lost your family once , you know how hard   
it is.…Daisy and Abby   
are all my family and the sense of my life."…  
  
Sully stood silent…Entering this fancy house, he was   
full of anger at the   
people who stole his baby. He knew he must take his   
child back and restore   
the justice…But he could imagine what this man   
felt…once he, Byron Sully   
felt just the same, as he lost all he lived for in one   
moment…He couldn't   
look at the frightened and pleading eyes of these people   
and threaten them with a trial anymore.  
  
Mrs.Hughes rose from her chair:  
" Mr.Sully…when you take her from us…" she choked   
with tears but took a   
deep breath and continued, " please let her take her   
dog…he's her best   
friend, and he'll remind her"…  
Her voice faded again for a moment.  
" That's most important…Abby has nightmares from time   
to time…would you   
please sit with her and talk a little ,as she wakes up   
at night, like we did… And, please, let us visit her, once a year…  
  
Sully stood frozen. The strange feeling of deja vu   
claimed him. He could   
swear he had heard this once…that was Michaela who   
spoke those words , as   
the kids, Colleen and Brian climbed into the carriage   
of Ethan and Lillian   
Cooper…  
  
He could never forget how Brian looked at them, there   
was such despair in   
his tear-filled eyes, when the carriage moved, taking   
him from the people he loved…  
He remembered such an emptiness and sadness that   
filled his own heart…and   
how it suddenly pounded with hope, as Coopers stopped…  
  
"Stop the carriage, Ethan …We can't…Let them go."  
"You'll always be a stranger for her, Mr.Sully. She   
knew 'us 'as her family"  
"You must be wise, my brother. Wise enough not to do   
something ill-advised"  
  
This looked so simple few minutes before…This looked   
so difficult now…Sully   
didn't know what to say…  
" I need to talk with Abby, " he finally said and went   
upstairs. The Hughes'   
pleading eyes followed him on his way…  
  
Ralph stood up and waved his tail as Sully entered the   
room. Abby grinned:  
" He's already missing you, Mr.Sully. Do you like   
dogs?"  
" Yes, " he answered, unable to take his eyes out of   
her smiling face.  
" Have you any? - she asked, looking in wonderment how   
Ralph approached and   
put his head on Sully's lap.  
" Yes, I have my Wolf… " he managed a smile in   
answer…The truth was, he couldn't   
decide what to do. How desperately he wanted to take   
his daughter home, to   
Colorado Springs,immediately, to tell her that he,   
Byron Sully, is her father, and had searched for her for many years…to be with   
her for the rest of his life…  
But the next moment he remembered the trial, "Cooper   
Vs Quinn", and Michaela's words:  
"You were not there Mr. Cooper, but we were because we are the children's family now.   
What makes a family is not merely blood. It's the days, the hours, the weeks we spent together through thick and thin."  
  
That was not his fault that he couldn't be with Abby   
all these years. The Hughes were. They played with her, told her bedtime stories, taught her to walk and talk, and then to read and write.  
They sat near her bed when she was sick and comforted her, when she had nightmares.   
They smiled with her when she was happy, and dried her tears when she cried.  
Abby was too small to remember him, but those people   
were near her since she   
was a baby…  
"I wanted justice, " Sully thought, " but this is not justice, at least, not for   
Abby" He never wished his daughter to feel what Brian and Colleen   
felt once….  
  
("Stop the wagon…we can't …let them go…")  
  
" Wolf?" - Abby asked him, her brown eyes wide with   
wonder, " this is his   
name?"  
Her sweet voice brought him back to reality.  
" Actually, that's not just his name. He is a wolf." -   
Sully answered  
" How did you tame him?"  
" I didn't, " Sully shook his head, " he just came to   
me when I needed a   
companion…he came to me during the ceremony, when I   
lived with the Cheyenne.."  
" You lived with Indians?" - she rolled her eyes, " Did   
they kidnap you?"  
" No, they just found me in the woods half-dead and   
saved my life."  
Abby sat closer to him, there was great interest in   
her eyes:  
" You were lost there?"  
Sully stopped for a moment…His heart was breaking. He didn't know if he has   
any right to tell her the truth…  
  
(You must be wise , my brother…You must think well…")  
  
" No, I just wanted to die, " he said honestly, " I've   
lost my family…my   
wife and baby, and I wanted to join them"…  
" How sad!" - there was a sympathy in her eyes, "I can't even imagine if something wrong could happen with my MA and Pa… but   
that's good, that you   
changed your mind then"…  
" The Cheyenne helped me…especially Cloud Dancing, the   
medicine man…  
He advised me to conduct a ceremony of Vision quest,   
to find my path again…I was sitting on a top of the hill, alone, for   
four days and nights,   
without food and water…. I was praying to the Great   
Spirit , asking him to   
show me the way…and suddenly I saw the wolf cub.   
He looked at me, but   
there was no fear in his eyes. Then he came to me and   
licked my hand, and   
when I returned to the village, he followed me. He   
follows me everywhere   
since this time, because he became my Helpmate."  
" Like a guardian angel? - Abby asked  
" Yes, " Sully answered.  
" Great! - she admired, " How he looks like, your   
Wolf?  
" Would you bring me a piece of firewood?" Sully asked  
" Sure, I ask William! - she run away.  
Sully took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a   
brief moment. He made his   
decision, and suddenly felt as if the heavy load fell   
down from his   
shoulders. "Abagail, I 'm sure, I did the right thing,   
" he whispered, " I   
hope you'll forgive me…"  
Next moment Abby ran back with the piece of wood.  
  
He carved the figure of Wolf in not more than thirty   
minutes.  
" How beautiful, Mr.Sully! - Abby's eyes lit up, "   
Thank you!"  
" He's my "guardian angel", as you just told me, " Sully   
smiled at her, " let   
him stay here on your bedside table and protect you as   
well"…  
" And remind me about you, Mr.Sully, " Abby took his   
hand, " I always knew,   
Ralph never makes mistakes. He likes you…so do I."  
Sully felt a lump in his throat again, but controlled himself.  
" Good bye, Abby….I love you."  
He stroked Ralph between his soft ears.  
" You know, Abby, you don't need to be afraid of bad   
guys anymore - nobody   
will kidnap you."…  
  
The Hughes stood near the door . Sully looked at their   
frightened eyes and thought for how long this fear was in their hearts   
…Any day he could find   
them and take away their only treasure, their little   
girl…and they were   
waiting all those years.  
  
" You…you told her?" - Mrs.Hughes asked, " Are you   
going to take her…away from us?"  
" No, " he said, not hearing his own voice, " Let her  
stay with her Ma and   
Pa."…  
  
They were shocked. They looked at him in bewilderment,   
unable to believe their ears.  
" Please, write me about her, " Sully said, his voice   
hoarse and unsteady,  
"and give me her picture…  
" Sure, " Mrs Hughes rushed to the bureau and took a   
small framed daguerreotype of Abby , " we appreciate this…this is   
so noble, Mr.Sully..  
Sully shook his head:  
" No, this is just fair…  
  
He looked upstairs for the last time. There was his daughter, standing and   
smiling at him. There was the carved figure of Wolf in   
her hand.  
" Good-bye, Mr.Sully! - she said, " See you again!"  
She waved her free hand.  
Sully reached the front door and turned back:  
" Mr. Hughes, Mrs. Hughes…" he said, " you don't need to   
be afraid anymore!"…  
Then he departed…  
  
  
Michaela met him at the train depot. He was alone, and   
Michaela wondered:  
" Did you find her, Sully?"  
" Yes, I did, " he was very laconic, and she   
understood, that this was not the   
right time for any explanation. So, Michaela just   
kissed him softly and took his hand:  
" I missed you so much…Let's go home. Matthew is   
waiting with the wagon."  
He kissed her in answer, and said:  
"I'd like to go home, Michaela, but I have something   
to do here in town. Go home with Matthew, I'll be there soon."  
"I'd better wait, " she said,  
He squeezed her hand:  
" Michaela…I thought it was so clear: I'm her father,   
and I need to take   
her back .But I couldn't…I remembered how Ethan tried   
to take Colleen   
and Brian…how upset they were."…  
" How you could compare yourself with Ethan?! -   
Michaela felt outraged, " you   
never tried to leave your daughter, that was this   
woman who kidnapped her!"  
" I've thought the same thing, " Sully nodded, " but things   
are different   
now.Sure, I could take her back, but I knew it's not   
fair…for Abby. I didn't   
want to do the same that Ethan did…I let her live with   
the people who love   
her…After all , Abagail wished her girl to be happy,   
and she's happy now"…  
He took a deep breath… Now I need to do something.   
I'll just be a few   
minutes."  
" I'll wait …" Michaela said  
" Okay, " he answered and went through the town   
square…  
  
" Loren, may I talk to you?"  
" Sully, you're back? - the storekeeper was really   
happy to see his   
ex-son-in-law, " Where've you been?"  
" In Saint Louis."  
" Was it something for your job?"  
" No. You must know, Loren…" he paused, " you have a   
granddaughter…Abby.   
She's about 7 now, and she's a beauty, like her mother   
was"…  
The eyes of the older man moistened:  
" Did you…Sully, why you didn't bring her here?"  
" I was going to, Loren. But I didn't want her to suffer,   
to be taken away from   
the people she knows as her parents…I think it's   
better for her…But I   
want you to take this."  
He put a picture in Loren's hand.  
" She definitely looks like her mother, " Loren said,   
" but…you gave me   
this, but how about you, Sully? Have you another   
picture?"  
" Yes, I have, " he nodded, " here, " he put his palm   
against his heart, "that's enough for me…I don't know, perhaps you'll   
blame me for my decision…  
" Nobody could blame you, Sully, " Loren answered, "   
Abagail would   
understand you, I'm sure…You did the right thing.  
" I'll let you know, when they write me." - Sully   
promised. He turned back   
to the porch, looking for a moment at Loren, who stood   
near the counter,   
still holding the picture…  
  
Sully directed his steps to the graveyard, and was   
surprised, to find Michaela. She stood between the graves of Abagail and   
Hannah, her hand lay on the wooden cross.  
He had heard her speaking something and stood still   
not approaching her…  
" I know, you'll understand, " he had heard, " Sully   
did the only right   
thing. Your girl is happy with her adoptive family.   
You know, Sully never   
could leave his baby, but now he did this for her   
sake… …The truth was, Abagail,   
I was jealous, I was puzzled, how I could raise your   
daughter…I'm sorry, but   
don't blame Sully for what he did…he did this not   
because of me...…he just   
wanted Abby to be happy. That's Sully, we both know so   
well, who always   
cares about people."…  
She turned to Sully:  
" I feel she heard me…and understood. You did the   
right thing , Sully,   
no doubt."…  
Sully approached and took Michaela's hand  
" I believe so, " he whispered into her ear. I believe   
so…….  
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
